easheronfeikfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hits por año
|-|2000= *Goldfrapp - Lovely Head *Goldfrapp - Utopia |-|2001= *Goldfrapp - Human *Goldfrapp - Pilots (On a Star) *Shakira - Whenever, Wherever |-|2002= *Britney Spears - I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman |-|2003= *Goldfrapp - Strict Machine *Jewel - Intuition |-|2004= *Goldfrapp - Twist |-|2005= *Goldfrapp - Ooh La La |-|2006= *Amy Winehouse - Rehab *Goldfrapp - Ride a White Horse *Shakira - Hips Don't Lie (ft. Wyclef Jean) |-|2007= *Amy Winehouse - Back to Black *Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend *Beyoncé, Shakira - Beautiful Liar *Rihanna - Umbrella (Easheron Version) |-|2008= *Duffy - Mercy *Duffy - Stepping Stone *Goldfrapp - A&E *Goldfrapp - Happiness *Lady Gaga - Poker Face |-|2009= *Lily Allen - Not Fair *Lily Allen - Fuck You *Marina and the Diamonds - Mowgli's Road *Rihanna - Russian Roulette *Shakira - She Wolf |-|2010= *Adele - Rolling in the Deep *Bruno Mars - Just the Way You Are *Bruno Mars - Grenade *Eminem - Love the Way You Lie (ft. Rihanna) *Goldfrapp - Rocket *Lady Gaga - Telephone (ft. Beyoncé) *Lady Gaga - Alejandro *Rihanna - Rude Boy *Rihanna - Te Amo *Shakira - Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) |-|2011= *Adele - Someone Like You *Bella Thorne, Zendaya - Watch Me *Bruno Mars - The Lazy Song *Bruno Mars - Marry You *Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe *Demi Lovato - Skyscraper *Lady Gaga - Yoü and I *Lana Del Rey - Video Games *Lana Del Rey - Born to Die *Rihanna - We Found Love (ft. Calvin Harris) *Selena Gomez - Love You like a Love Song |-|2012= *Bruno Mars - Locked Out of Heaven *Demi Lovato - Give Your Heart a Break *Ellie Goulding - Anything Could Happen *Icona Pop - I Love It (ft. Charli XCX) *Lana Del Rey - Summertime Sadness *Lana Del Rey - National Anthem *Rihanna - Birthday Cake (ft. Chris Brown) *Rihanna - Where Have You Been *Rihanna - Diamonds *SoKo - First Love Never Die *SoKo - Destruction of the Disgusting Ugly Hate |-|2013= *Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man *Bruno Mars - Treasure *Demi Lovato - Heart Attack *Ellie Goulding - Burn *Eminem - The Monster (ft. Rihanna) *Lorde - Royals *Lorde - Team *MØ - Pilgrim *MØ - Waste of Time |-|2014= *5 Seconds Of Summer - Don't Stop *Betty Who - Heartbreak Dream *Elle King - Ex's & Oh's *Goldfrapp - Thea *Lana Del Rey - West Coast *Lana Del Rey - Shades of Cool *Lana Del Rey - Brooklyn Baby *MØ - Don't Wanna Dance *Marina and the Diamonds - Happy *Mark Ronson - Uptown Funk (ft. Bruno Mars) |-|2015= *Adele - Hello *Carly Rae Jepsen - Run Away With Me *Charli XCX, Rita Ora - Doing It *Charli XCX - Famous *Lana Del Rey - High by the Beach *Lana Del Rey - Music to Watch Boys To *Zara Larsson - Lush Life |-|2016= *Ariana Grande - Into You *Elle King - America's Sweetheart *Elle King - Good Girls *Ellie Goulding - Something in the Way You Move *Ellie Goulding - Still Falling for You *Little Mix - Hair (ft. Sean Paul) *Rihanna - Kiss It Better *Rihanna - Love on the Brain Categoría:Listas